My Girl Now
by darkgirl3
Summary: Damon gets Elena from the bridge that Stefan tried to drive her off of. He takes her home and she decides that she's tired of holding onto somebody else. Season three where it takes place.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Girl Now**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Damon and Elena **

**Summary: Damon gets Elena from the bridge that Stefan tried to drive her off of. He takes her home and she decides that she's tired of holding onto somebody else. Season three where it takes place.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did Damon and Elena would be together now and he wouldn't be stuck on the other side. **

**AN2: I wrote this 2 years ago, but just now finished it and posting enjoy please review**

**DE DE DE DE DE **

**Chapter 1**

Elena didn't know what to do; she slid down the railing on Wickery Bridge holding onto it as she cried. Stefan had tried to turn her into a vampire by taking her off the same bridge that her parents and she had gone off. It was the same bridge he had saved her from death at and tonight he had tried to take her life here. She watched the car leave after she had refused to get back in it with him. She refused to even look at him after she had slapped him. It hadn't made her feel any better, slapping him. It had made her heart break even more.

Elena was sitting in the exact same place when Damon found her twenty minutes later. She refused to move even though it had started raining. "Elena, I promise you I won't let him near you again," Damon said trying to pry her fingers from the railing. He had just thought it was going to be a party for Caroline, no where in any of that had anybody mentioned that his now insane brother was going to try and kill the girl he had fallen in love with.

"He was going to turn me, he told Klaus he was going to make sure he could never make another hybrid," she said between chocked sobs, "I don't want to die," she had seen how hard it was for Caroline tonight and now she was at risk of becoming a vampire if she died before tomorrow night. "I just want everybody to be happy, but why can't I be happy?" she asked, "Why can't Caroline have her cake and eat it too? Why does Bonnie have to loose Jeremy, Why does Matt have to be alone, Why do I keep pushing you away when all I want is for you to hold me?" she asked tears mixing with rain as she finally let go of the railing.

"I can't answer most of those, but I can try to answer one," Damon said lifting her up off the soaking wet bridge. "You are always going to fight what your heart wants," he didn't care about the fact they were both wet or that they'd get his car wet, it could dry. What wouldn't be okay was if she got sick out in this weather. He had to get her back to her house and out of the wet clothes.

"I don't want to fight any more, I'm tired of getting the short end of everything," Elena said leaning against him as he drove. She didn't think it was possible to fall asleep, but she did but not before she said one last thing, "I want you, I pick you, Damon, I have to let him go," there was nothing left of the guy she fell in love with. Stefan was different and not even like when he'd been drinking behind their backs.

He really hoped that she wasn't saying that now and pretend like she didn't later. Damon didn't think his heart could take another sword through it. He parked his car on the street before carrying her inside and up to her bedroom. He wasn't caring right now about the other ideas he had in his mind hours earlier. Right now he had to get her into warm dry clothes before she got sick. Pneumonia would not be a good thing for her to catch.

**BDE DE DE DE DE /B**

Damon was watching her all night making sure she didn't get sick. He'd put two layers of blankets on her plus one of Jeremy's hoodies. He wanted to kick his brother's ass; first it was biting Elena, now feeding her his blood to turn her. He couldn't worry about that right now he had to make sure she didn't get sick. It was almost four now and she hadn't moved besides once to turn over all night. He got up from the chair going to her window looking out.

Why was it that the girl he loved so much still could love Stefan? He had to know, but then again she did say something about letting him go. Was she really going to let his brother go and pick him? He wasn't going to force the issue; she was the one that needed him right now. His need to know the truth could wait.

Elena opened her eyes not moving, but looking around the room. She felt okay a little hotter than usual, but the cover was probably the reason. She tried to kick it off, but it was impossible, somebody had her so wrapped into the covers she couldn't budge except to roll over. She didn't know why but she was calling out for Damon. Something just told her he would come, no matter what he would come for her.

She wasn't wrong either, he was beside her before she even blinked, "I have to use the bathroom," she said before he could even ask why she was struggling with the covers.

He gave her a smile, one that he reserved only for her before pulling the covers away and helping her up. She was up and in the bathroom practically running not even let him finish the question about her needing help. She didn't need help besides getting out of the covers and she sat on the toilet thinking about everything.

She hadn't been completely insane from the cold and rain earlier that night. She knew she had told him she wanted him, she had picked him over Stefan. She couldn't keep putting her heart out there to have it broken again and again. Damon never broke it, not once since they had known each other, sure he'd shocked her, scared her a little, made her want to kick his vampire ass, but not once had he ripped her heart out from the inside out.

She knew who Damon was, he was always hiding the good inside of him, and he didn't want others to know that he had it. She could see it though, the light behind his eyes, he had never made her think he was somebody else. He had hurt her feelings and a few other shocking things, but not once had he lied to her about anything. Even the night he killed Jeremy, she'd said she'd hated him so much, but it was Katherine she hated for what she had done to Damon.

Katherine had destroyed almost everything in him by telling him it would always be Stefan. Well Katherine could have Stefan because she was done with him. She finished up in the bathroom before going back into her bedroom. Damon was standing by the window again and she wished she could know what he was thinking about.

"Thank you, for saving me again," She said leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. She really couldn't count how many times they had saved each other.

"I'm sorry I broke the promise, that he wouldn't hurt you, I just never thought he'd show up there, tonight," Damon said, he still couldn't believe what his brother had done. It was supposed to be Caroline's birthday party, but it had ended badly. He already felt bad for Caroline. The girl drove him nuts, but he knew how she felt because he wanted Elena. Caroline wanted Tyler back, but nothing went as it was supposed to go.

"You didn't break it, not unless you're going to tell me you want to turn me too," She said trying to make a joke out of it because she didn't want to fall apart again.

"I don't want you to be a vampire, Elena, I want you just the way you are," he said moving beside her, "I was stupid last spring trying to do what I did," he watched her as she looked up, "I just couldn't imagine loosing you."

"You're not going to loose me, Damon," She knew what he meant by it too, some vampires came back different, or rather turned their humanity off, but he wasn't going to loose her because she wasn't going to die unless she asked him to turn her. "I don't want to be one now, but one day because I don't want to loose you," she surprised him this time by saying that, "When that day comes, I want it to be you that turns me, not anybody else, because I love you," she finally let the words come out.

She loved him, Damon, not Stefan, not since that front porch kiss, not since Damon stayed and took care of her. He always took care of her, even tonight when she thought she'd fall asleep and wake up still on that bridge. She hadn't realized she'd been saying all of that out loud, but when she felt his lips against hers she knew it.

**BDE DE DE DE DE /B**

She moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt right to be kissing him again. She'd dreamed about this so many nights. Waking up it always felt like a million miles away, the dream at least. She wanted him to be there when she woke up; to kiss her like this, to be kissed again like that night on her porch.

"I am not your brother's girl any more," she stated pulling away for much needed air. She wondered what he was going to say, was he going to claim her as his? She silently hoped he would say that and not something about her thinking it over. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked moving her hands to his waist trying to get his shirt up.

He didn't have to be asked twice because he was backing her up against the wall kissing her again. He'd spent months trying to save her, keep her safe until Stefan came back to his senses, but she just declared that she wasn't his brother's any more. She was not up for grabs though because he didn't want to own her, he wanted to love her.

She'd never felt what having her blood taking at her request could feel like; she'd only had it drawn against her will. She'd never exchanged blood willingly either, he was going to show her that and more. She had only given her blood to his brother, she had never once tasted Stefan's blood.

"This," was his answer to her question. He kissed every inch of her skin that he could get to with the hoodie on. He could hear her heart beat racing, she wanted what he was giving to her. "And this," the hoodie was off and tossed somewhere on her floor leaving her in nothing but her boy shorts.

Elena whimpered his lips catching her nipple, her fingers lacing into his hair keeping him there, "Oh god, Damon," She wasn't sure if she could wait much longer, he was licking, sucking nipping at her nipples giving each one of them a turn. He wasn't going fast though; he was taking his time giving each one a long suck before nipping at the side of her breast. His tongue was swiping over where he had worried with his teeth. He gently pushed them together licking between them and kissing each.

She was going to cum from this alone; she'd never had that experience. She was still standing, the wall being her support otherwise she would fall. Her head went back arching her back giving his mouth even more of her nipple. Her entire body was starting to shake as he kept his mouth going from one to the other. His hands holding her hips now so she didn't fall.

The sounds that she was making were music to his ears and he could smell her release as her juices flooded out. He was still holding her up as he kissed her lips claiming them and he could actually do that now. He didn't have to feel guilty or wish he could do it again because he didn't and he could. "Damon," she whimpered her body still coming down from the clouds.

**BDE DE DE DE DE **

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Girl Now**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Damon and Elena **

**Summary: Damon gets Elena from the bridge that Stefan tried to drive her off of. He takes her home and she decides that she's tired of holding onto somebody else. Season three where it takes place**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did Damon and Elena would be together now and he wouldn't be stuck on the other side. **

**AN2: I wrote this 2 years ago, but just now finished it and posting enjoy please review**

**DE DE DE DE DE **

**Chapter 2**

He smiled because he knew what she wanted to say, but there was no need to thank him. He pulled her shorts down breathing in her scent. It was like an addiction that he could never get enough of, but now he didn't have to hide his craving for it. All the nights she'd been with his brother, he'd always smelt her, but she didn't know that. He had wanted to taste her with his tongue. He had wanted to see if she tasted the way she smelt.

He lifted her leg up putting it over his shoulder before testing how wet she was with just the tip of his tongue. She'd started this and could end it just as easily, but she wasn't telling him to stop. She was begging for more. "Bed," Elena said not sure she could stand another second.

"Not yet, you're not going to fall," he promised blowing cool air against her heated body grinning as she shouted his name. He wanted to taste her, he'd waited so long for this and he didn't want any bed. He licked from bottom to top avoiding her sweet spot. He wasn't going to give her that pleasure just yet. She had made him wait so long; she was going to wait a little too. He continued until she was practically begging him for what he was denying her.

"Stop teasing me, I want…" she couldn't say it; there was no way she could put that into words.

"Tell me what you want, Elena," Damon said moving back from her folds licking away her juices from his mouth. "Tell me and I'll do it,"

She groaned letting her head fall back against the wall, "Suck it, please," she couldn't look at his face, he looked so damn good right now.

"Don't get shy on me now," he grinned watching her close her eyes, "What do you want me to suck, Elena?" he asked dragging her name out as he kissed her inner thigh. He already knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give in until she said it out loud. He had to hear those words from her lips.

"My clit, I want you to suck it," she said opening her eyes and watching as he did just what she asked him to do. He was moving slow then fast, alternating speeds driving her wild with need and want. She moaned almost slamming her head into the wall, but she stopped herself. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have his mouth against her. She couldn't imagine what it was going to feel like with something else there.

Damon continued to suck on her clit as he thrusted two fingers inside of her too. She was making no sense now, but he didn't care. It all made perfect sense to his ears, she loved it. He had waited so long to do this, he wanted more, but that could wait. He picked her up carrying her over to the bed laying her down kissing her lips.

He didn't want to wait another moment to finally be connected with her. It still felt out of reach, but he was close now. Close to the one person that already knew who he was and didn't care about all the bad things anymore. She kissed him back holding onto him not wanting to let go because she didn't want to feel like she was falling. It was what she felt lately if he wasn't around her and tonight when she was at Caroline's party she felt so lost. She felt like she was going to fall into this black pit of nothing. It was all because Damon wasn't there with her, beside her.

**BDE DE DE DE DE /B**

"No more waiting, I want you inside of me," Elena said looking up at him. She couldn't wait another moment and she was wet enough for him. He had made sure of that and now she just wanted to feel him.

Damon started taking his clothes off watching her as he did so. He had wanted her for a long time now. Elena felt her mouth watering waiting for him to take his pants off. It was the only thing he had left. She didn't take her eyes off of him as they fell down and he stepped out of them. He got on the bed kissing her as his hand moved over her side. He kissed against her neck whispering in her ear. "Last chance," he had to make sure. He would walk away now and try his damnedest to forget about this if she changed her mind.

"I am telling you," she took hold of his hair curling her fingers in it, "Get inside of me," she wasn't about to turn him down. She wanted Damon, her body was craving him, "I am yours," did she have to yell it at him; she would if she had to.

Damon gave her, her smile before he slid inside of her. Elena moaned looking into his eyes as he filled her, stretching her, and consuming her body. He stopped once he was all the way inside of her giving her a chance to adjust. He kissed her feeling her hands moving over his back. Her hands didn't stop there they moved back up his sides and arms before repeating the process.

Elena squirmed after a few moments wanting him to move. She needed this to wash away everything in the past. She needed to forget about tonight and what happened on the bridge. He always took care of her no matter what and she wanted that now too. Damon pulled out of her before thrusting back into her making her moan in pleasure. He held her body close to his as he moved. Elena held him back arching up as she met him with each thrust.

She turned her head to the side letting him have access to her neck. He kissed and sucked at her pulse, but he didn't bite into her. He wanted to do what he had thought earlier, but not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to love her and take her to a place she had yet to find. She cried out as he hit against the sweet spots inside of her. She dug her nails into his back raking them down as she felt the first trimmers going through her body.

**BDE DE DE DE DE /B**

Damon breathed in her scent knowing she wasn't going to last much longer. He moved his thumb over her nipple causing her to gasp out. He gently twisted and pulled at her nipple as she bucked against him. "That's it, let go," he whispered against her ear nipping at it. He moved his hands to hers holding them.

Elena locked her fingers around his before pushing at them. Damon let her roll them over looking up at her. She lifted herself up before thrusting back down onto him. She couldn't help the cries she let out as he connected with the neck of her womb every time. He sat up moving his hands down to her waist taking her breast into his mouth sucking at her nipple.

He helped her as she moved faster up and down on his cock. Whimpers and moans kept escaping her mouth. She wasn't making any sense once again, but it didn't matter. She put her hands on his shoulders lifting up and slamming back down as hard as she could. She was right there on the edge and with one last up thrust to her down she was cumming around him.

He pulled away from her breast smiling as she shouted his name. Damon held her hips thrusting up into her twice more before he was cumming too. Her ears were filled with his shouts of her name as he filled her. He kissed her after a moment sucking her tongue into his mouth. She pushed him back so he fell back onto her bed. She kissed him back fighting to have control of his mouth.

**BDE DE DE DE DE /B**

Elena started rocking as they kissed, her mouth moved over his face before finding his neck. She bit down where his pulse would be if he was alive. She knew she had come close to dying tonight. She still could if she died before the next night, but she shoved those thoughts out of her mind. She had Damon after all and he wasn't going to let anybody get near her like that again.

Damon moved his hands down cupping her bottom holding her as he thrust up. Elena smiled pulling away from his neck. He flipped them over pulling out of her before thrusting back in her body. "Don't stop," she had let go of everything else besides him. She closed her eyes as he moved in and out.

He didn't dare move at his full speed because he didn't want to ever bring her pain again. However, he moved at a faster pace moving in and out of her body groaning as he felt her clamping down around his cock. Every time he thrust in she'd squeeze before she let go again. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Elena cried out exploding around him clamping down as he entered her again. She didn't let him move as she bucked up into him. Her nails were clawing at his back as he continued filling her. Damon smiled looking down at her kissing her rolling them so she was on top of him again. He hadn't expected to be here when he found her on the bridge. He thought once she was awake she would tell him he could leave like all the times before.

She kissed his chest snuggling against him closing her eyes feeling drowsy. "Thank you for saving me again," she fell asleep before he said anything back, but she knew what he'd say more or less. She knew how he felt about her and she'd finally given into him. She had no reason to hold out anymore.

"You're welcome," he kissed the top of her head smiling because she was his girl now.

**THE END**


End file.
